Soar
by BellasBitten
Summary: She would rise higher, cutting through the air on wings of steel to meet any adversary thrown at her. He knew… One day, Tenten would fly away from him. [NejiTen] Oneshot


Soar 

A NejiTen Oneshot

_**S**_ **oar**

It was a challenge, to rise from that status of nobody all the way to Neji's most helpful companion. She was his secret weapon, ally, and (If she dared, so be it) Friend. She grew to be a strong konuichi and someone to support him from underneath, even if it was taken for granted. He hadn't realized until just then that all of his emotional responses were backed-up from behind- She had always been behind him.

But what if she chose to rise? To fly away from him, more free than a falcon riding the thermals. If Neji were left behind, then would she forget him? Would she move on…could she? Would the horizon line be so much close than before to her eyes?

Questions without answers; so pestering that the mind seeks to block them completely. Such a hindrance and waste of time— and Hyuuga Neji needed as much time as possible. He knew that he could meditate on this later, to seek answers at the very back of his mind, but he chose to ponder _now._ In the heat of battle, with the scent of fresh earth and blood and sweat all around him, he chose to contemplate her. With her perspiration-streaked face flashing by him and shining steel came at him from all sides, he sought the hidden meanings in what she was. What the essence that seemed to elude him was made of…

She was always a step ahead, doing things to throw him off track- if even for a second. Her honey colored eyes laughed merrily and seemed to sing with joy as her scroll flashed out; calligraphy sprawling on, each summoning a weapon to bite at enemy flesh and bone. He prepared his ultimate defense, spinning and whipping up chakra and dust to block all forms of attack.

He saw, between tendrils of dirt and blue energy that she was staring as she always did- memorizing the patterns of his movement. He pretended that he didn't notice— that he didn't care enough to acknowledge her search. But he did. And he knew that he shouldn't- it would bring him down, all these emotions. It was terribly annoying and aggravating to have them swirl around his head.

Suddenly he broke from his deadly dance and shot towards her. She gasped, unprepared, and he smashed into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The weapons around them fell, a dull sound that faded into the background as the two hit the ground. She flipped him over in mid air- always ready, and had him pinned in a second by her body weight.

He could have easily shaken her off, but he didn't, and let his head rest on the ground as she steadied her breathing a-top him. He could feel heat erupting at the spots were bare skin touched bare skin- He tried to resent his body for such behavior, but he couldn't find it in himself to. He was enjoying the scent of her hair too much.

All too soon, the faint smell of Vanilla and honey was gone, and suddenly the normal oxygen smelled incredibly bitter. She was trying hastily to re-organize herself, turning away from him to cover her faint blush. He was also trying to figure out where his sense of balance was, and why it had fled him at this moment. All he could seem to do was prop himself up on his elbows, and with the customary blank look, inform her that she had won.

With a sarcastic, though still quite flustered, retort ('Ya _think?_'), She turned to gather up her weapons and clean them. Neji pushed himself into a sitting position, and he closed his eyes to meditate.

No matter which way she chose, he would be happy for her. Aggravation at losing aside, he could sense a strange form of admiration growing for Konaha's weapon mistress. She would rise higher, cutting through the air on wings of steel to meet any adversary thrown at her. Skill, grace and a steady determination would help her persevere, and He would give her someone to catch up with. He knew she would be behind him, for a time, at least.

Now, as she hastily scrubbed a weapon (As Neji depicted from under semi-closed eyelids) She could see her raw determination burning brighter. This had been one of the few times she would beat him… But she was optimistic enough to believe that she was growing stronger than he.

Neji's half smile remained on his face, but his heart was slowly being torn apart. He knew… One day, Tenten would fly away from him.

Will Neji's horizon line still present a challenge if heaven itself had flown away…?

_**F **_**orever **

_Sorry about the physiological angst. Ten means heaven in Japanese, for those who don't know. Review if you want another one._


End file.
